Una apuesta comprometedora
by Freya-X
Summary: Takishima y Hikari han apostado nuevamente algo, pero en esta ocasión Kei a sido capaz de apostar algo fuera de contexto la "pureza" de Hikari... Ella ganara o le entregara algo que a cuidado durante años.


Tahisima y Hikari han apostado nuevamente algo, pero en esta ocasión Kei a sido capaz de apostar algo fuera de contexto la "pureza" de Hikari... Ella ganara o le entregara algo que a cuidado durante años.

**Todos los personajes aquí escritos pertenecen a ****Minami Maki**

**Una apuesta comprometedora**

-¡¡¡En esta ocasión no dejare que me gane!!!- grito la joven cabello negro y hermosos ojos castaños, que curiosamente odiaba su posición de señorita numero dos.

Revolvía apresuradamente todos sus libros que estaban en el escritorio de aquella aula especial que más que aula parecía un increíble invernadero tropical.

-¿Son pronto ya los exámenes de final de semestre?- pregunto el joven de cabello revuelto y castaño, comiendo un par de galletas viendo tranquilamente el caos que se formaba en el escritorio.

-¡¡Idiota!!- de la parte trasera de la cabeza aterrizo un sartén haciendo que se le cayeran esa maravillosas galletas- eres el hijo de la directora, y ¿no sabes cuando son los exámenes?- exclamo la chica de cabellos violación corto y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, mientras que dejaba algunas tazas de te en la mesa- Hikari se ha estado esforzando machismo- miro a la joven de cabello negro que tenia el seño fruncido mientras que leía rápidamente un libro de matemáticas- Ni siquiera le da tiempo de tomar el té de la tarde- lloriqueo viendo la taza de té dorado que reposaba en sus manos mientras que se sentaba en la silla de paja.

-Pero, yo si puedo tomarme el de ella- le arrebato la taza de te el joven que ya se había recuperado del golpe del sartén.

-Tadashi ese es de Hikari no lo ensucies con tu sucia boca…- Y comenzó de nuevo una lluvia de golpes, patadas, sartenazos, hachazos, yunques, mazos y demás utensilios que se puedan imaginar.

Hikari continuaba leyendo cuando el ruido comenzó a perder la paciencia- Pueden guardar silencio los dos, no me dejan concentrar....y ese entupido de Takashima pronto llegara y… -

-¿Propondré la apuesta de este semestre?- Se escucho una aterciopelada voz a un lado de ella, haciendo que volteara con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡¡Hola!!- saludo el joven de cabello rubio cenizo, con una fresca sonrisa su característica principal.- O mejor dicho preparada "señorita numero 2"-

-Déjame de decir así, presumido- grito Hikari al tenerlo ya a su lado en la otra silla de paja.

-Bien, bien, es mejor que te prepares, en esta ocasión la apuesta será un poco mas complicada- la miro fijamente, sus ojos se movían apresuradamente, al parecer iba a decir algo demasiado difícil.-Pero es necesario que te lo diga a solas- miro a la joven llamada Akira su amiga de la infancia que traía aun del cuello de la camisa a su novio glotón Tadashi.- Si no es mucho inconveniente-

-N...no, claro que no Takashima- balbució el joven castaño mientras que se paraba derecho y tomaba la mano de su novia que aun no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada al joven numero uno de la escuela.-vamos Akira-

-¿Qué se trama ese?- murmuro Akira, mientras que invertía los papeles con su novio y se lo llevaba detrás de unos arbustos, perfecto lugar para espiar a los alumnos mas destacados de la escuela Hakusen.

-Akira, pero que demo…- la chica del lunar tomo una galleta y la introdujo en la boca del chico.

-Cállate, necesito saber que es lo que le dirá a mi dulce princesa ese aprovechado- miro insistente a los dos jóvenes que se miraban fijamente cada uno sentado en su silla.

-¿Qué sucede?- se escucho una voz detrás de los chicos, haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

-_Somos nosotros_- se leía en el cuaderno de Megumi al lado de su hermano mellizo Jun.

-_¿Qué sucede?_- repitió nuevamente por escrito la jovencita de cabello trigueño.

-No es obvio, Akira esta espiando nuevamente a Takishima, hoy volverán hacer una apuesta de exámenes finales-

-Shh, guarda silencio idiota, Kei comenzara hablar- En ese preciso momento los dos hermanos se agachan y comienzan a espiar también.

Mientras que en el escritorio lleno de libros, revistas científicas y mapas, el joven de cabello rubio aun no podía hablar.

-¿Que esperas?, necesito comenzar estudiar para ganarte en esta ocasión-

-Hikari, en esta ocasión si pierdes, que es lo mas probable- por fin se animo hablar el joven, pero causándole nuevamente malestar a la chica que lo miraba de mala gana- Tendrás que darme…-

Un par de segundos en silencio, los espías no dejaban de mirar a la pareja ¿Qué era lo que apostarían en esta ocasión?

- …Tu pureza…- termino, Hikari no dejaba de mirarlo con unos ojos llenos de terror había escuchado bien, tendría que darle algo tan querido por ella, algo que cuidaba desde…Desde hace mucho tiempo.

La reacción de los espías era la misma, no podían hablar, esa apuesta era mucho más de lo que esperaban.

-Es…es- la chica oprimía fuertemente la falda de su uniforme.

-¿imposible?- se burlo Kei –Sabia que la señorita numero dos muy poca cosa, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan cobarde…pero aun no termino el trato, si tu ganas, dejare de decirte "numero 2" y comenzare a "elogiarte" de lo queme que de de vida-

-(elogiar…elogiar…ELOGIARME)- pensaba Hikari al escuchar esas palabras, acaso su sueño se cumpliría y le ganaría por fin a ese patan presumido, todo lo mas maravilloso de sus sentimientos llego, pero rápidamente cayo al mas profundo del abismo a recordar que pasaría si perdía, dar su "pureza".

Lo que perdería era mucho, lo que ganaría también era mucho, que decidir arriesgarse, correr cobardemente, Hikari analizo todos y cada uno de los movimientos que realizaría en este juego de apuestas, un "si" o un "no" eran las respuestas.

-Estoy esperando- menciono aburrido el joven Kei, aunque estaba completamente perdido ante aquella mirada dubitativa de la joven muchacha.

-Mi respuesta es…- la chica trago saliva, tanto los espías como Kei esperaban la respuesta, Akira rezaba por que fuera un "no" rotundo.-Si no me arriesgo no ganare, acepto la apuesta Takishima Kei-

El mundo esta próximo a explotar, todo esta mal, es señar de el Apocalipsis, de que Hikari se compartiría en una…una…una emm… ¿mujer? Bueno eso no están malo.

-Pero que demonios dices, Hikari perderá su "inocencia", su hermosa pureza con la que nació, mi dulce princesa será confinada a una mazmorra por ese acto- Grito Akira a la narradora. Mejor ya no opino después de ver un par de accesorios de cocina vikinga en sus manos (mazos y hachas para especificar).

-…_Hikari…_- escribió Megumi con los ojos llorosos y una gran preocupación.

-Nunca pensé que Takishima pediría algo como eso- secundo Jun, llevando su mano al hombro de su hermana.

-Tenemos que detener a ese pervertido- aclaro Akira levantándose de su escondite.

-¿Detener al pervertido?- se escucho preguntar a lo lejos, solo se pudo observa a un pequeño osezno marrón caminar hacia los cuatro chicos.

-¡¡¡¡_Ryuu!!!!-_ Se leyó en la libreta de Megumi.

-Se portaron bien Jun, Megumi- apareció un chico alto de cabellos oscuros, el joven de la posición 7 en la escuela, detrás de un árbol cargando a otro osezno marrón- ¿Que sucede Akira?-

-Ryuu, es una tragedia Kei…Kei a…y Hikari caerá una trampa y…- gimoteo Akira.

-Akira, deja de comportarte así, Hikari ya ha decidido y ella sabe las consecuencias, es mejor dejarla en paz y comer el almuerzo- sonrío el chico de cabellos revueltos, ganándose un golpe directo al rostro cortesía de su dulce novia.

-_Kei le a pedido a Hikari que le entregue su pureza si pierde en esta ocasión contra él- _Escribió la joven trigueña de cabello largo- _¿Qué aremos?- _pregunto al final.

-¿Y Hikari lo a aceptado? – pregunto el chico protector de animales. Mientras que veía a cuatro cabezas decir una afirmación rotunda.- Entonces no podemos hacer mucho, ella lo quiere así-

-Pe...Pero Ryuu, que cosas dices tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que Hikari pierda su inocencia-

-¿Acaso le tienes tan poca confianza a Hikari, y sabes que de ante mano perderá?- Dudo Ryuu, viendo fijamente el escritorio central donde Hikari estudiaba ahora lo doble de rápido- Ella se esta esforzando al máximo, reconoce eso primero, y ten confianza que no perderá- finalizo el muchacho llevándose a los oseznos y hacia un abarrotado escritorio sentándose al lado de la chica de cabellos negros.

-..Akira…- balbucían Tadashi llevando sus manos a los hombros de su novia que no dejaba de presionar sus puños y mirar hacia el piso.

-No, yo confío en ella… por eso no dejare que Hikaria pierda, yo le ayudare en todo lo posible- Grito Akira siendo observada con una mezcla de pánico y confusión por tres pares de ojos.

-----En algún lugar de la escuela, que tenga finta de cuartel general de la armada-----

-Esto es lo que aremos- dijo Akira con un traje de solado a los otros cuatro chicos sentados en unas sillas y con uniformes militares.

-No se que hago aquí- dijo secamente Ryuu mirando al espacio.

-Ayúdanos un poco por favor- dijo el chico trigueño a su lado- es por nuestra amiga-

-_Handa Ryuu- _escribió Megumi con esos ojos de cachorrito haciendo que el chico terminara por convencerse.

-Guarden silencio, comenzare de nuevo- grito Akira moviendo una gran vara y señalando de nuevo el croquis de la escuela.- Kei no será admitido ni en la biblioteca o en la aula de computo, no debemos dejar que lea algo acerca de los temas que vendrán en los exámenes, si lo hace traten de confundirlo con algo mas, esta claro, mientras que yo le ayudare a mi princesa a estudiar- sonrío a la ultima

Grillos en la habitación

-dije, si esta claro- tomo un sartén entre sus manos

-¡¡¡Si señora!!!- gritaron al unísono tres de cuatro muchachos.

Y así fue el día siguiente…

7:00 a m

Kei es llevado a la fuerza por Tadashi a una excursión por el bosque que queda aun lado de la escuela.

7:45 a m.

Kei saca a Tadashi del bosque con graves picaduras de abejas, nota mentar para el chico enfermo, no tratar de robar la miel a las abejas africanas…

8: 30 a m

Kei sale de la enfermería, siendo llevado al instante por Jun y Megumi a la sala de música con escusa de ayudar a los gemelos a ensayar su nueva canción.

10:00 a m.

Kei sale de sala de música destruida, quitándose los tapones de los oídos, mientras que los gemelos son regañados por una histérica Akira.

11: 30 a m

Clase de deportes, Hikaru salta una barra casi a la perfección, siendo vencida por Kei a los segundos, pero antes que alguien aplaudiera alrededor de 20 cebras corren despavoridas por el gimnasio, derruyéndolo y provocando que los estudiantes limpiaran el desastre, misteriosamente nadie sabe de donde salieron los animales.

2: 00 p. m

Después de un arduo trabajo de limpieza y un ligero almuerzo, Kei se dirige a la biblioteca escolar, ahora siendo interceptado por Akira (los gemelos ayudan a Hikari a estudiar), pidiendo que le ayudara a reorganizar algunas tazas finas de su familia.

3:00 p. m

Las clases terminan, Kei se marcha de la escuela pensando en la clasificación correcta de una taza azul es después de una color agua marina.

Final del día escolar…

-Lo logramos, Kei no pudo revisar ningún archivo escolar – se animo Akira y riendo feliz mente.

-¿Mañana son los exámenes verdad?- pregunto Jun a sus compañeros.

-Si, así es- respondió Tadashi vendado de pies a cabeza, no podrá montar su moto por mucho tiempo. – ¿Qué ahí con eso?-

-Kei aun tiene suficiente tiempo para estudiar, en casa…- finalizo el chico, haciendo que Akira se quedar estática por un segundo.

-No es posible, como se me ha podido olvidar ese detalle, tenemos que hacer que no estudie, pero ¿Cómo?-

6: 00 p. m

A las afueras de la casa de Kei, un entarimado, luces, grandes bocinas, instrumentos musicales y Megumi en el centro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Salio el joven muchacho de su habitación seguido por su hermano menor -¿Chicos?- miro a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

-Hola Kei, como nos has ayudado hoy todo el día, venimos a agradecerte con este concierto especial solo para ti espero que lo disfrutes- Anuncio Akira desde un micrófono sonriendo y moviendo rápidamente los brazos-Ponte cómodo… (Y se feliz con lo que te queda de vida, pervertido)-

Por toda la ciudad un escandaloso ruido como si mil bombas atómicas hubieran caído se escuchó por un largo tiempo, mientras que en una casita pequeña, propiedad de un carpintero, una joven sigue estudiando con el fin de que no se roben su pureza.

A la mañana siguiente, los exámenes fueron realizados con normalidad, curiosamente nadie podía notar lo maltrechos que estaban seis de los siete mejores estudiantes de la escuela.

---Una semana después---

Publicación de calificaciones, pizarra

Primer lugar: Takishima Kei (100)

Segundo lugar: Hanazono Hikari (99.9)

-¡¡¡¡¡Nooo!!!- gritaron dos voces al unísono, dos chicas se abrazaban mientras que lloraban al ver las notas.- No puede ser-

-Ho vaya, así que gane de nuevo "señorita numero 2"- Dijo burlón el chico rubio - parece que me tienes que dar algo, lo estaré esperando-

-He perdido aun vez más contra él, he sido un fracaso- Hikari término cayendo de rodillas.

Akira solo pudo mirarla, había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo, por que Dios era tan injusto con esta doncella.

---En el invernadero---

El joven rubio miraba impaciente a la chica de cabello negro ante él, esperaba su premio, felizmente algo que había soñado desde hace tiempo le pertenecería.

Mientras que todos los de mas compañeros no sabían que hacer, la apuesta seria pagada, Kei lo había dicho así, incluso dijo en que lugar, y a que hora, era extraño para será algo privado o es que acaso es tan pervertido que prefiere que Hikari termine siendo marcada como….como…una fácil.

-Estoy esperando, comienza ya- hablo agitado el chico.- No importa que te vean, este será mi premio y es mejor que lo sepan todos-

Hikari arrugo la frente y apretó los puños, era tan denigrante, pero dio su palabra y no seria una cobarde, llevo sus manos al saco buscando algo dentro de el.

Todos los chicos no sabían que hacer, se atrevería hacer eso...enfrente de todos…

Entonces la chica saca un pequeño peluche del bolsillo oculto del saco, era un conejito pequeño de color rosa, se veía algo viejo y desgastado.

-Toma, aquí esta mi "pureza"- estiro las manos entregándole el pequeño muñeco al chico, este lo toma y lo guarda en el bolsillo.

-Bien, así completo la colección y te gane en otra ocasión señorita numero dos- se burlo nuevamente.

Los cinco chicos presentes, se habían quedado helados, no sabían si reír, llora, cantar, o sencillamente pedir explicaciones, que era lo mas lógico por supuesto.

-Q...Q... ¿Que significa esto?- grito Akira- ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Hikari no acaso le ibas a entregar a Kei tu pureza?-

-Eso hice, le entregue mi conejito "pureza"- un gran puchero se formo en el rostro de la morena- Ese es un conejito que me salio en una caja de serial hace 5 años, si no fuera por el, nunca hubiera quedado en un empate con ese fantoche por tanto tiempo...y ahora- comenzó a lloriquear.

-_¿?¿?¿?- _se leyó en la libreta de Megumi.

-Podrías explicar por favor Takishima- rogó Ryuu con un potente tic en el ojo.

-Verán, hace cinco años, competimos en obtener una colección completa de peluches que salieron en el serial, eran muy especiales así que la promoción duro muy poco, fui rápido y compre todas las cajas del supermercado y claro esta del país, mas mala fue mi suerte que la única caja que no compre y compro Hikari salio el peluche promocional y único, el cual formaría toda la colección, nos vimos forzados a nombrarlo un empate, pero esto termina hoy por que el conejo es mío y la colección esta completa-.

Akira se desplomo completamente en la silla de paja, su mente había jugado tan mal en ella, no quería que nadie mas le hablara de ello.

-Aun me queda una duda mas- hablo el chico glotón, al parecer no le había afectado en grandes proporciones la declaración de su amigo. -¿Por qué en esta ocasión Hikari saco 99.9 de la nota?-

-Es que…es que…-lloro la chica aun mas fuerte- no sabia que taza clásica de té era primero la azul o el agua marina… buaaa-

**Fin**

**Notas de autora: **Hola….hace mucho que no publicaba nada (si de eso de que no e podido actualizar mi fic) pero ven no pierdo la devoción. Como verán esta historia esta muy, pero muy, muy loca. Pero fue divertido escribirlo y poner todo lo que se me cruzaba por la cabeza.

Y algo que me gustaría decir a todos los lectores "¿a poco no los hice pensar mal?"

Les contare algo de mi vida, verán hace poco entre a la universidad y pues mi tiempo a sido recortado horriblemente, y no me deja mucho tiempo para mi, pero aquellos lectores que conocen mi otro fic (y me quieren asesinar) no se preocupen lo terminare.

Solo les pido paciencia y échenme porras para seguir en la uni.

Nos veremos cuídense muchísimo

Atte: Freya-x (aun no muero)


End file.
